Modern antenna subsystems often incorporate complex electronics to aid in signal control and conditioning (gain and power), antenna pointing vector (beam) forming and steering, and built-in test and diagnostics equipment (BITE) functions (for example, reading antenna temperature, etc.). Most of the time, these functions are performed with, or controlled by, the radio. Moreover, in many situations, multiple RF signals (for transmission or reception) are routed to a single antenna subsystem. All of this can be accomplished by using multiple interface cables.
FIG. 1 illustrates an example of such a system. In this regard, radio 100 is operably coupled to the antenna 110 (or antenna subsystem) via a multi-cable interface 120. The multi-cable interface 120 includes a plurality of individual coaxial cables that are each associated with a corresponding function for the antenna 110 and/or the radio 100. Although this system looks simple enough in the block diagram form of FIG. 1, in reality it can be both complicated and costly to provide all the necessary cables for the multi-cable interface 120, to route and connect each one, and to thereafter provide maintenance for the system. Moreover, the overall weight of the system (due to the weight of the cables) can become significant as more and more cables are added for additional functions and interconnections. The weight issue may not matter in certain contexts. However, particularly in aerospace applications, weight is definitely an important consideration.
Accordingly, it may be desirable to reduce the installation complexity, system component count, maintenance effort, and overall system weight.